


I need you.

by stella_7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Sad Reader, Sad with a Happy Ending, amazing bf kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_7/pseuds/stella_7
Summary: Today was hard, but there was nothing a few words from your boyfriend couldn’t help.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 27





	I need you.

You didn’t know why. Today was just impossible to get through - the way you would just sit there, staring at wall. You didn’t want to get out of bed that day, you didn’t know if you could. However, you pushed your way through. You’ve been at work for hours - watching the clock but the feeling of it slowing down every time you stared it made your shoulders tense. 

The moment it turned 5 o’clock, you immediately rushed home. Sighing in content when you felt the familiar warmth of your shared home with your boyfriend of 3 years. Kenma was always your comfort - he never failed to put a smile on your face. Today, you just weren’t sure if you could put the smile he loved on that face of yours. 

Before you were even able to think, your legs moved toward the dim hallway, heading to the door, which was cracked open a little. The dim light coming for the PC in your boyfriends gaming room gave you a little bit of calmness. Knowing Kenma was just there, was enough to make you happy. Just for that small moment.

You opened the door a little more, the wood floors creaking as you took small steps toward your boyfriend. You gently tap on his shoulder with your shaking hands as he turned around;

“Y/N?” He questioned as he stared at the shaking hand in front of him. The stiff air made himself tighten up as he forced his eyes went to meet up with yours - your beautifully bright eyes were dull. He couldn’t figure out what exactly was wrong with you, but the way your eyes glossed over as you stared into his yellow orbs was enough to make his own heart swell. 

“Baby? What happened?” He finally managed to speak for what felt like forever - he meant to talk but taking in your heartbreaking features was too much for him to swallow. 

He wasn’t used to dealing with emotions - however, through the past years, your episodes helped him help you. He would do anything to make you feel again. Even if sometimes, it took him awhile to know how. 

You know he couldn’t fix you entirely, and that was okay. You knew your emotions were too big for him to control, but you still were so dependent on the warmth and familiar feeling he gave you. 

Big tears rolled down your cheeks the moment you took in his questions.  
“Today was hard.” You stammered out, fully whimpering at this point as you crumbled down to the ground. 

You held back a sob as you stared up at him, “I’m so tired. I don’t know why. I don’t do anything. I don’t know why these emotions feel...so strong. There’s no need for them, right? Nothing has happened to me so why? Why do I feel so...sad?” You tried to stop rambling but it was ultimately impossible.  
Your cries got louder, your chest continued to tighten as you desperately gripped onto ghost leg. 

Kenma reached his hands down to your head, gently running his hands through your hair. He dropped to his knees, right next to you as he slowly cradled you. He didn’t have the words to say. He knew he couldn’t say the words you needed to know, but he did know that actions spoke louder than words.

He continued to hug you close to his chest. Afraid that if he let go, you’d go into some black void of your own despair. 

He pressed the tiniest kiss against your forehead as he slowly pulled away, your anxieties settling down for the time being. 

“Y/n...I know there’s not much for me to say, I know it’s just the way your brain is wired, but I am here for you. In any way, shape or form. I will adore you throughout everything.” He confessed, not sure of how he can properly convey the actual emotions he wanted to give you. 

Even though his small talk was a little awkward, it was enough to dull down your sadness. You lunged yourself toward him and dug your face into the crease of his neck. Your tears came out just as fast as before, your emotions were all over the place and were ready to spill out. 

You choked out numerous thank yous and i love yous, not even sure if he could understand what you were saying. 

Although your sobs broke his own heart, Kenma couldn’t help but crack the tiniest smile. He was glad you were able to depend on him. 

He was so grateful for you, always will be.  
You were equally as grateful for him. 

“I love you the most, Y/n.” Kenma whispered to you. The hold he had on you tightened.

And there you both stayed for as long as you can remember, in the best home you two had.

Each other.

**Author's Note:**

> https://oikawasbestgirl.tumblr.com/  
> follow my tumblr! requests are open:)


End file.
